In order to create a ubiquitous WiFi experience for a service provider's paid Internet access customer base, it is necessary to enable a significant portion of the service provider's subscriber lines to support WiFi access for common use. This requires a way of uniquely identifying and authenticating all users of the service. However, conventional networks do not currently support such functionality.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing wireless communications service, and, in particular embodiments, to methods, systems, apparatus, and computer software for implementing community wireless communications service.